


Small World

by cherryontop



Category: DCU (Comics), Hawkman (Comics)
Genre: Fanart, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:35:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26551456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryontop/pseuds/cherryontop
Relationships: Carter Hall/Ray Palmer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 17
Collections: DCU Rarepair Exchange 2020





	Small World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BookofOdym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookofOdym/gifts).




End file.
